New kind of detention
by AustinMoons
Summary: In which we finally see what French student Allison Dawson writes in her book and her teacher Mr. Moon has new way of dealing with it.


**NEW ONESHOT AYYYY**

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

Allison Dawson has always been meek and shy and entering high school her shyness only increased. Ally had had a book _her personal _book she carried around where ever she went. People would try and take her book put it was hard considering it was always in her hands. People also wondered what she wrote in her book. She was known to write her most in last period French class. If you were to walk into that class you would see 14 eyes glued to the board and one pair of eyes in the back of the class roan glued to a book. Ironically as it seem, Ally had perfect grades. She could get into any school she wanted. She didn't need school _school needed her._ One Friday she sat in the very last row, like usual. She was the first one in the class before the bell rang. "Good afternoon, miss Dawson" Mr. Moon the French teacher greeted. "Uh, good morning-I mean afternoon. Sorry" Ally often stumbled across her words in this class. Ally was I guess a "geek" but she was funny and gorgeous. All her traits her friends and family loved were hidden under a hard exterior of shyness and a hint of dorkiness. "Um…" Mr. Moon continued walking to the back where Ally rescind. "I couldn't help but notice you write a lot- in this" he said picking up Ally's book. Her cheeks flushed red and she attempted to snatch her book back but instead the desk blocked her, digging into her stomach. "Please" she whimpered almost as liked her entire life was in his hands. Mr. Moon flashed a polite smile reveling a perfect row a pearl teeth. His glasses lifting a smidge as he smiled. Mr. Moon was young, 27-ish with child like features but enough adult to be respected by fellow peers. He was blonde and had brown eyes. He had a witty sense of humor and was very fluent in the French language. He had only been teaching two years and Ally had been in his classroom for two years to he was fond to seeing her chestnut hair. "Please, I-I need that. My notes are in there" she continued. "Say it in French" was all she got back. She sighed and took a breath before she let the words "S'il vous plaît, je peux avoir mon livre" roll off her tongue. Mr. Moon smiled once again before saying "You've improved." He turned around and walked back to his desk. Ally could finally breathe again but it didn't last long. She soon realized he still had her book. The bell rang and the classroom quickly filled up with the other reaming 14 students. None of which Ally cared to name. She looked up and say Mr. Moon writing on the board after flashing her a cheeky smile. Almost as if he already _knew _he wasn't going to find and notes in Ally's book. Ally would be fine with him reading notes but that's just the thing. There was no notes. Just several dozen paragraphs of every fantasy Ally had ever had. Ever one about Mr. Moon. "Hello, class." Mr. Moon belied from the front of the class "Today, since its Friday we'll just be finish the worksheet from chapter 12/3 of your books." He shot Ally a obvious smirk before resigning to his desk. Ally's stomach was in knots and she wanted to throw up. Tapping her leg on the floor quietly but quickly she had the urge to chew her hair. Then she saw it. The moment her life was over. You know the saying 'right before you die your life flashes before your eyes' yeah well Ally just experienced that. Mr. Moon grabbed the book turning it around and undoing the elastic holding the book close. And that was it. All the pages out and open to the world. He flipped his fingers over the pages before stopping on a page. "Shitshitshitshitshitshit" was all Ally's mind could think of. She watched him closely. The color of his drained before his cheeks turning a mere red color. Ally wanted to jump out of the window. He coughed loudly before standing up with Ally's book in his left hand. "Okay class, new game plan. Take your books and go to the library. Take your bags and stuff too because once the bell rings you can just leave. I'll call the library and let them know" he smiled to the class before opening the door. "Have a nice weekend". Ally got up and walked between the desk rows. It felt like she was walking strait into death. As she passed Mr. Moon, clutching her book bag, she wanted to ask for her book back but knew that wasn't an option. She was certain he would give it to the office and they would call his dad. Then again that was probably better than Mr. Moon confronting her. Ally's dad was never around, always go to some penny pinchers convention out of town. Maybe Ally was so closed all the time because she never has anyone to open to. "Miss Dawson". She stopped and wanted to cry. Her nose already burning she knew she was on the verge of tears. "Miss Dawson I need to talk to you". She kept walking think maybe if she couldn't see him, he couldn't see her. Her steps slow almost as if she was trying to sneak. "Miss Dawson I'm not going to repeat myself" his voice was low and raspy. Ally kept walking, she couldn't stop. Something of another power had taken over her. She heard Mr. Moon sigh and walk past her. Closing the door. He turned around facing Ally. "Look" he said walking to his chair "I know how teenage minds work and" he sat down before continuing "I understand that you feel different things that you might not of felt before-" "It was a dare" Ally interrupted looking straight at Mr. Moon. "Allison, you and I both know it wasnt a dare. Just in two years I've had many student 'crush' on me and its okay." "I don't have a crush on you" she stated almost defensively. "If you're going to argue with me when I know for a fact you have a little school girl crush on your fucking teacher then we can handle this another way!" he almost sounded angry. Ally's breathe hitched and the sound of him cussing. He ran his fingers threw his hair and took off his glasses. "I'm trying to make this easy for you". They made eye contact and Ally blushed looking away. "See right there. You did that because you have a crush" he stated getting up out of his chair behind his desk. "I do not!" she yelled stomping towards his desk. "Say you do and I'll let you leave and we'll never speak of this again". She paused almost wanting to admit it. "I don't". He walked around to where Ally was. "Say it right now or god so help me". Just to test the water Ally repeated her previous statement. "I do not have a crush on you". Mr. Moon looked different with his glasses off. Child like? He stepped back and ran his fingers threw his hair almost as if he was contemplating something. He looked at Ally and took a deep breather before crashing his lips onto hers. Ally felt like fire. She dug her nails into his side almost as a warning. This action caused a growl to emerge from Mr. Moon.

**_I'll be able to update later and I know you think you know what going to happen but I have different plans haha._**

**_Feedback is nice!_**


End file.
